Technology for changing the storage location of data in accordance with the either a data utilization frequency or a data life cycle is called data migration technology (Patent Literature 1 and 2). For example, response performance can be enhanced by migrating frequently used data to a higher speed logical volume. Migrating data with a low utilization frequency from a high-speed logical volume to a low-speed logical volume enables the high-speed logical volume to be utilized efficiently.